Kissmet
by hellogoodbyeseeyounever
Summary: "...I bet that you can't think of a different kiss for each letter of the alphabet." Chad always liked a challenge. Chad/Sonny
1. It's ON!

Me and Chad were sprawled sitting on my couch watching So Random. (Well, I was. Chad wasn't.)

Ever since I had agreed to be Chad's girlfriend, we had grown farther and farther apart. All that happen were hugs and cheek-kisses. No more full-blown makeout sessions like the old days.

But today I had just about had it. WTF would he ask me to be his girlfriend if he wouldn't get any benifits from it? Maybe we should just break up.

"Chad."

"Yeah."

"WHY am I your girlfriend if we don't kiss anymore?"

"Yeah we do."

"On the lips you idiot."

"Because you act like you don't want it."

He was unbelievable.

"Look, if you have no brain or imagination, maybe we should just break up.

"Me, Chad Dylan Cooper? Not having an imagination?"

"I bet you that you can't think of a different kiss for every letter of the alphabet."

"I bet you that I can."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Let the games begin.

* * *

A/N: Like my idea? I know, I know. Make it longer. BUT IT'S HARD TO MAKE A PROLOUGE (however you spell it) LONG!!!!!!!  
Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A is for Agressive

_6:00 PM - Chad's Dressing Room:_

I had just finished a rehersal and I was bored to death! I wondered about when Chad would give me my first kiss.....starting with the letter A.

Chad was off in his studio doing another stupid MacKenzie Falls taping. (I liked Chad, not the Falls.)

So I was sitting on his couch surfing the channels on his TV. Everything was LAME.

I was sooo tired. Nico and Grady had found identical peanut twins at lunch and they made me take about 100 pictures of them from 100 different angles.

And as if that wasn't enough, Tawni made me tell her how pretty she was for one whole hour!

I closed my eyes, but I could still see the light of Chad's dressing room. Suddenly, everything was dark.

I sat up quickly. The room was dark. Pitch black.

Probably a power failure or something

I got up, feeling around for the couch handle. I knew this room so well I could walk to the door blindfolded, which was a good thing in this situation.

I began walking towards the door with caution. Just as I was about to touch the door handle, I was pushed back into the wall.

I began kicking and thrashing but as soon as a pair of soft lips covered mine, I stopped.

Chad.

His lips began attacking mine. Then, his lips went down to my lower lip and he bit it gently.

I gasped and felt a rush of adrenaline move through my vains. (**A/N: Circus by Britney Spears**)

But when he started sucking it, that took the cake.

He spinned me around, and I felt his warm breath on my ear. That sent shivers down my spine."A is for aggresive."

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? REVIEW!!!!!! Everyone. Spare 2 seconds of your life to review my story!


	3. B is for Bottom Lip

**A/N: 18 reviews for 2 chapters? I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! YOU'RE JUST PLAIN AWESOME!!!**

**Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 3.**

* * *

_4:30 AM Next Morning - My Apartment:_

OK. I admit it. I can't sleep. That Chad Dylan Cooper, aka my boyfriend had about hmmm....let's see....6 different sides to him.

1. Snobby jerk

2. Sweet loving

3. Little kid

4. Spaghetti brain

5. Sexy, hot

Hey, there are about 14,000 more, but it's 4:35 AM! It's too early for rocket science!

Understanding Chad **is** rocket science.

So I stared at the (dark) ceiling thinking about the first kiss Chad gave me.

These days, all I got were quick cheek pecks for reporters.

I haven't seen Chad's sexy side since we began dating.

And that was a **long** time ago.

Hey, even our makeout sessions weren't that long. Maybe 5 minutes?

_-------------------Flashback---------------------_

_"Hey, babe," he said. _

_We were at the Condor's house for a party. Dakota, a Chad fan had invited on Chad, but after Chad agreed to go only if I could come along._

_I was sitting on a beach chair in the Condor's backyard. Chad sneaked up behind me and freaked me out!_

_"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!! I will break up with you for that.." he face fell..."if you don't give me a kiss." He smirked._

_"Gladly." He tilted up my chin and pressed his lips to mine._

_------------------End Flashback--------------------_

I was so caught up with my memories that when my bedroom door was opened, I didn't notice. AARRGH!!! What the hell is up with me spacing out?

Someone got into my bed with me. I was very, very, **very **close to screaming. Then he kissed me.

Who else? Chad.

This time, unlike yesterday he began sucking my bottom lip and pulled away with it gently.

Then he pulled back, dropped something on my desk, and left.

The next morning, after sleeping like a baby after Chad's kiss no. 2, I picked up a piece of folded paper that read, in Chad's messy scrawl:

_B is for Bottom Lip._

Chad has my house key?

* * *

A/N: Read it, then show me the love you showed me yeaterday by giving me a review.


	4. C is for Collarbone

****

A/N: 35 Reviews for 2 chapters? I should keep you guys hanging longer more often! (insert evil laugh here) :)

**Did I tell you you guys are awesome? Oops. Forgot. But you are. **

**So, without further ado, Chapter 3!**

* * *

Tawni was sitting at her dressing table, applying her makeup (aka coco mocho coco lipgloss and inky pinky pink nail polish **(A/N: Trivia: Where are these ****two from? Hint: THINK!)**

I was reading our lame(st) script that was written by Nico, Grady and Tawni while I was in Wisconsin for vacation. It was about coco moco coco lipgloss, popcorn, and meatballs (how lame can you get?). It truly stunk!

"You expect us to tape this and not get fired?"

"Yeah. You'll poilsh it up and make it great and give all the credit to me!"

"Not grateful much, huh?"

"I'm not grateful to anyone but me and my Coco Mocho Coco lipglossed-lips."

"Well, thanks alot!"

"You're welcome!"

I left the room. As I was walking down the hall I bumped into an incredibly hot guy. I don't mean adorable. I don't mean cute. I mean **HOT**.(**A/N: Think Taylor Lautner hot.)**

"Sorry. I don't think I've seen you around here before."

"No you haven't. I'm James."

"I'm Sonny. Nice to meet you."

"Guess I'll see you around."

**JPOV**

I should ask her out.

**CPOV**

Sonny does not flirt with anyone!

**SPOV**

I was walking past Chad's room and suddenly SOMEONE pulled my arm and dragged me in Chad's room.

"CHAD DYLAN-"

"Calm down, Sonny!" he said ever-so-smoothly and smiled. Then his expression darkened. "I saw you flirting with the new guy on the Falls, Sonny."

"I WAS NOT FLRIRTING!!!"

"Sure you weren't," he said sarcastically.

"Wait. Are you....Jealous???"

"I am _**not**_ jealous. Even if I was, it would be perfectly reasonable. After all, you are _**mine.**_"

Possessive much? Stop the bus. Since when was I Chad's???

"Since now." Shoot. He could read my expression like** that.** "Do you want to know why?"

He began kissing my neck, all the way up to my ear. Then he slowly made his way back down my neck to my collarbone.

Then he kissed me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and stroked my tongue with his. Then he pulled back.

"Your tongue belong to me."

Then he traced my upper lip with his tongue.

"These lips belong to me."

Then he kissed his way down my neck.

"This collarbone belongs to me."

Then he pulled back and left.

A few minutes later, I got a text reading:

_To Sonny:_

**C is for COLLARBONE.**

**From Chad**

* * *

**A/N: How bad was it? I am really sorry for not updating in like a month. Blame school for that. REVIEW!!!**


	5. D is for Dark, Dance, and Destress

****

A/N: I'm sooo sorry!! I haven't updated in like 2 months!!!

**Did I tell you you guys are awesome? Yeah...I did. But I'll say it again. U guyz r awesome!**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 4!**

* * *

It was a Sunday night. I was as tired as hell. I wanted to crash on my couch, cuz' it was a long day at the Studio.

I almost fell asleep with the lights on, but weirdly, I woke up because of the lights closing.

I got up and blindly tried to find the light switch but I crashed into a person. He wrapped his arms around me. I opened my mouth to scream, but I was silenced by a pair of lips crashing down on mine.

When he pulled away, he said," Relax, honey. It's me."

He pulled me to my bathroom. "In here." He fiiled the bathtub with warm water. Then he pulled off my shirt and jeans, so I was in my shorts and bra. He pulled me into the tub. He stripped to his swimming shorts. "Honey, tonight is about you."

He massaged my shoulders. Ohhh, that fet soooo good. He went downward, doing the same thing until he reached my hips. Then he began massaging the soles of my feet. He moved up to my ankles, to my knees, and at last he reached my thighs.

"Give me your hands. I complied. He massaged them lightly. Then he left the bathroom to let me take care of changing. I changed into a long T-shirt and a pair of faded, comfy, ripped jeans that were dear to my heart. I re-entered my room. Classical music was playin gin the background. He was sitting on my bed, re-dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. He saw me and asked," Are you feeling better?"

"Yes I am, thank you."

"Come here," he said beckoning me to come closer. I walked over to him. He stood and held me. We swayed to the music. Then I began growing drowsy, and he held me until I fell asleep.

...

In the morning, I woke up lying on my bed under the covers and a notebook with a message scrawled on it was on my nightsatnd.

Hi Honey, are you feeling better?

D is for Dark, Destress, and Dance.

-Chad.

Men. So hard to figure out.

* * *

**A/N: How bad was it? I am really sorry for not updating in like a month. Blame school for that. REVIEW!!!**


	6. E is for Evil and Eclairs

****

A/N: I'm sooo sorry!! I haven't updated in like 4 months!!!

**Did I tell you you guys are awesome? Yeah...I did. But I'll say it again. U guyz r awesome!**

**And for the record, this is 100% random, because I'm soo freaking BORED!**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 5! **

* * *

I love eclairs.

Especially chocolate ones. They're my weakness.

I got one for every day of the week every time I went to the store.

I fumbled for my keys. My mouth watered for the eclair. When I found my keys, and ran for the kitchen and opened my snack cabinet.

I saw cookies, chips, and candy, but NO ECLAIRS! I saw a note in their place.

One word. _Sorry_.

It was Chad's handwriting. THAT JERK! He knew I liked my eclairs and he stole them from me!

My cell phone vibrated. It was Chad.

"What do you want? You already have my eclairs."

"You can have them back. I'm holding them hostage. Come here and get them!"

"I hate you," I hissed.

"You don't and you know it. If you're not here by 9:00, say goodbye to your eclairs." He hung up.

It's 8:00. I have time.

In My Car, Contemplating the Situation:

My evil boyfriend stole my eclairs and wants me so he'll give them up. I had to give him credit. He was pretty creative.

I arrived in front of his building. I got on the elevator and got off at Level 23. His was room 14. He lived pretty high up.

I rang his doorbell. "Come on in, it's open," he said, like it was any other evening.

I walked up to him. "Let's cut to the chase, Mister. Hand the eclairs over..Whoa."

He was wearing a black tux, a cape, and **fangs.** I repeat on the creative part.

"Hello, Allison." I shivered. No one ever called me that. It was unbelievebly sexy on his part. "Come have dinner with me. Then you'll be one step closer to your beloved eclairs.

"Of course," I played along. We sat down at the table. It was set with one plate, two glasses, and one set of silverware. There was a bird of some kind with vegetables. He served me and let me eat. He drank some crimson liquid occasionally. It looked alot like blood.

When I finished he beckoned me with a crooked finger. "Come here," he said.

I stood in front of him. Suddenly, the lights went off. I began thrashing wildly, but I heard, "It's ok." I stilled my motions.

He came back behind me and I felt his lips on my neck and his hands on my waist. He began kissing up my neck to the sensitive hollow right under my ear and he sucked there gently. I moaned.

"Isn't this better than chocolate eclairs?" he whispered into my skin.

I nodded. Then he spun me around and began kissing me passionately. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and his tongue stroked mine intimately.

He pulled back when we were both breathless. The lights came back on.

"Here's your eclairs." He gave them to me and I began eating one. We talked for a while. Then I left, and I went home.

I opened my email and found an email from Chad.

_Dear Sonny, _

_E is for evil (vampires are evil, aren't they?) and eclairs._

_-Chad_

This was getting sexier by the day.

* * *

**A/N: How bad was it? I am really sorry for not updating in like a year. Blame school for that. REVIEW!!!**

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer. And there will probably will only be stories within the chapters.**

**And even I don't think Chad could pull of as a vampire, but I was fresh outta ideas.**


	7. F is for Foot

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry!! I haven't updated in like 4 months!!!**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!**

**So, without further ado, Chapter 6! **

* * *

We were becoming really busy at the studios.

I woke up at 5 and got home at 12.

Thank god, WE ARE OFF TODAY!!! I'm so happy.

I don't know what I'm doing today. Probably going to the beach or catch a movie.

But my plans changed when Chad called and asked if he could come over. I, of course said yes. Who wouldn't?

I soo wanted Chad with a movie on the side. And some popcorn!

I changed out of my pajamas...aka a blue tank top and white shorts. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans (not Tawni's. Nuh-uh. NEVER AGAIN!!) and a yellow T-Shirt that said _Hollywood Star, but Country Girl at Heart. _I slipped a pair of blue and yellow flip flops, pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and slipped on my chram bracelet, a gift from Chad.

I heard the doorbell ring. I opened the door, and there was Chad, in all his glory. He was wearing a black T-Shirt, a leather jacket, and jeans. His hair was tousled and he wore a pair of sneakers.

"Hey, Sonny."

"Hey, Chad. You look great."

"So do you."

"I **always** do."

"I won't comment on that." I bumped his shoulder with mine playfully.

"Jealous??"

"Yeah, as if? You should be jealous of Chad Dylan Cooper."

"That your ego talking?"

"What if it is?"

"Ok, enough chit-chat. Let's watch that movie!"

"Hmm...Paranormal Activity?" (A/N: Let's pretend it's out on DVD)

"Sure."

He walked to the couch and made himself comfortable.

"Popcorn!"

"Yeah, and now I'm your maid?"

"Good idea. I should buy you one of those French Maid outfits and make you clean my apartment."

"Hahahaha...very funny....NO. You're such a PERV!!!"

"Hey, I was just kidding." He looked at me with fake hurt in his eyes.

"Sure..." I said sarcastically.

Nevertheless, I still made the popcorn (extra buttery of course) and sat down next to Chad.

I took the remote and started the movie.

Chad put his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into his body.

_**3 Movies Later..** _

We became quickly bored of watching movies, and began a makeout session.

My arms were around his neck and his hands were cupping either side of my face.

His tongue thrust into my mouth again and again.

A hundred kisses later, he pulled back.

"Sit at the other side of the sofa." When I started to argue, he said, "Just do it."

I sat down cross-legged on the other side of the sofa. "Turn and face me."

I complied. "Now extend your feet."

I did what he told me to. He picked up my foot and began to suck my big toe gently and went through my toes until he reached my little toe.

Then he kissed my foot lightly. He massaged the base of my foot while he did this.

Then he moved to my other foot and repeated his actions on my other foot.

"Like it?" Chad asked.

"That was incredibly erotic and romantic. Maybe you're gonna win the bet after all."

* * *

_Foot Kiss_

_An erotic and romantic gesture. It may tickle, but relax and enjoy it! To give a toe kiss by gently suck the toes and then lightly kissing the foot. It helps to gently massage the base of the__ foot while performing the kiss._

**A/N: How bad was it? I am really sorry for not updating in like a year. Blame school for that. REVIEW!!!**

**I'm trying to make the chapters longer. And there will probably will only be stories within the chapters.**

**Do you think I should post instructions on how to do each kiss after the chapter? So maybe you can try them out? WINK, WINK? JKJKJK**

**But seriously. Do you?**

**Did I tell you you guys are awesome? Yeah...I did. But I'll say it again. U guyz r awesome!**


	8. G is for Ghost

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry! I haven't updated for a while!**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!**

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE..I ONLY MESS WITH THE CHARACTERS..:)**

* * *

It's a Saturday evening and Chad's making me dinner. He can be so sweet.

I'm sitting on the couch, watching Chad cook.

"I never knew you could cook."

"There are alot of things you didn't know about me."

"Like?"

"I have a little sister named Sabrina."

"Really? How old is she?"

"She's 1 year old."

"So that's why you left the studio for a few weeks!"

"Tell me something that I don't know about you."

"I have an older brother who's getting married in the summer."

"What's his name?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Tell me!"

She sighed. "My brother is John Munroe."

"The famous singer? No way."

"He's marrying Jordin Daniels."

"The actress in Tridark?"

"I was the last person in my family to be 'discovered'. I was shadowed by my brother's success for 10 years. It wasn't fun."

He came over and hugged me. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Thanks, Chad."

He turned off the stove and put the food on the dining table. "Come here, Sonny. Food's ready."

"I'm scared," I said sarcastically, walking over to the the dining table.

We dug in to the food, which was surprisingly good.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and put my plate in the sink.

I sat down next to Chad and we began to watch a movie, some adventure/comedy/drama/romance movie that I frankly had no interest in.

The only thing that held my interest was my boyfriend. My sexy, sweet, funny, annoying boyfriend.

His bangs fell right on top of his eyelids and his blonde hair was longer and messier. He had definetely loosened up since I had first met him. His piercing blue eyes were staring into mine, and he was no longer interested in the movie.

He leaned in and came closer. Just as I thought he was going to kiss me, he brushed his lips over my cheekbones and eyelids without really kissing them.

"You're such a tease, you know?" I told Chad annoyed and hell-bent on getting that kiss.

"I'm wounded," he said mockingly, putting his hand against his chest.

"Oh, no you aren't, but you will be after this." He looked at me questioningly, then I jumped him.

And you know the rest.

* * *

Ghost Kiss

_Get very close to your lover's face and look down at their lips as if you're about to kiss them. Just as they believe you're going to kiss, brush your lips up over their cheekbones and eyelids without firmly kissing. The ghost kiss will leave them wanting so much more!_

**A/N: I'm really sorry I'm not updating often..I owe you guys for being so patient with me. **

**Did I tell you you guys are awesome? Yeah...I did. But I'll say it again. You guyz are awesome!**


	9. H is for Hard

Warning: HARD DOES NOT MEAN WHAT YOU THINK IT DOES IN THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

"What's your deal?" Typical. Tawni was trying to rain on my parade. I was happy for once, with all the BS life was throwing at me.

For one, my brother and his wife got divorced, I got a flat tire on my way to an important meeting with Mr. Condor and the studio executives, and my laptop broke.

And I was about to murder someone, until Chad asked me out to lunch.

He's my better half. When I'm going to kill someone, he's stroking my hair, telling me to calm down.

When I'm crying my eyes out, he's kissing my forehead, murmuring words of encouragement.

"I'm happy, Tawni. Is that a problem?"

"No. It's an improvement from your depressed self from a week ago. You made this place so gloomy. Your sunny attitude usually helps everyone get through their day."

"Thanks, Tawni. That's nice of you," I said, touched. She was a sarcastic, self-absorbed person most of the time. She didn't usually throw around compliments like that.

"If anyone asks, I never said anything," she said gruffly. Ah, that's the Tawni I know and usually love.

"Bye, Tawni. I have to meet Chad at the Mac Falls set. We're having lunch."

"Does it look like I care? Have fun." I chuckled. Tawni was totally unpredictable.

I walked over to the set, lost in my own thoughts.

When I arrived at the set, I was looking forward to jumping into his arms and kissing him.

_Until I saw her._

With her lips locked on Chad's. And he seemed to be enjoying it.

Then he saw me and his eyes widened frantically. He pulled back and started to come my way.

But I didn't care.

Because I was already gone.

~O~

I ran all the way to the Prop House and sat down in a corner, crying.

_"I love you, Sonny. You're perfect and you're everything I ever asked for. I'm so lucky to have you."_

_"You're the only one for me, Sonny. We belong together, can't you see it?"_

_"I promise that I'll always be honest, even if it hurts."_

I laughed bitterly. Another lie.

I thought he was _the one._ All of my past relationships were more physical than emotional.

I thought Chad was different. He was no different from the others.

He had lied his way into my heart.

"Sonny?" Speak of the devil.

"What do you want, Chad? I've had enough of your lies."

"It wasn't what it looked like."

"That line might have worked on a stupid blonde bimbo, but not me."

"I swear, Sonny. She jumped on me, then the director saw, and he said to keep kissing, because he thought we would be a good couple on an episode of MacKenzie Falls."

"Right..I'm not an idiot, Chad. You can't lie to me and tell me it was 'purely business' when you were clearly enjoying yourself until I came along."

"So that's how you want it? To be in denial about something that you didn't know shit about? For me to apologize about something I didn't do? Fine."

Then he started walking towards me. I walked backwards until my back hit the wall and I had nowhere to go.

He came up to me and pressed me against the wall with his whole body and he kissed me.

I felt the anger, the hope, the pain, the hurt of me not trusting him in that kiss.

And I believed him.

When he pulled back, I looked at him. "Sorry. I really am. Please forgive me."

"It's okay, Sonny. I understand. But it hurt a little bit too."

"I just wasn't thinking clearly. I really love you and seeing you kiss that girl, well, it made me see red."

"I understand, don't worry. Now, are we still on for lunch?

* * *

_Hard Kiss_

_Also known as the full-body kiss. Press your partner against a wall with your full body (not too hard!) and firmly kiss them. This exciting kiss will leave your partner breathless and wanting more. _

A/N: I will be on hiatus on for about a month. Don't worry. I'll be back by mid-September.

Review! Reviews are like kisses from Chad that only Sonny can get. You know you want some CDC ;)


End file.
